Kagerou
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: "A different meaning to heat haze, that wouldn't have made so much difference if it weren't for the legend…if they haven't experienced those sufferings…hardships…the legend. Heat haze…their other selves. Their true selves..." Full Summary Inside. All27? Dark!Tsuna. Yaoi. Semi-AU!
1. Anticamente

...you guys must have questions, and a lot at that. so **please**_ please_ please read the author's note at the bottom. thank you.

* * *

**Kagerou**

**Summary:** "The most basic definition for a heat haze would be that it's an obscuration of the atmosphere in hot weather; a shimmering in the air close to the ground. However, there is a hidden meaning to it. A different meaning to heat haze, that wouldn't have made so much difference if it weren't for the legend…if they haven't experienced those sufferings…hardships…the legend. Heat haze…their other selves." All27? Dark!Tsuna. Yaoi. Semi-AU!

**Rating:** T-T+ (due to some sudden violent tendencies in the future, and some stuff that will be explained soon)

**Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ Doesn't belong to me, but to Amano Akira-sensei. I only own my ideas and plots, and I based this story off the song _Heat Haze Days/Kagerou Days_, which belongs to Jin-sensei (am I right? That's what I hear and see from music videos and people). Not mine.

* * *

There was once a legend that scattered all throughout the world, striking both hearts and minds of the masses. It was a legend, which if heard of, seems no different from ordinary legends.

But it is like other legends, that it is only in seeing, and experiencing it—completely believing what the stories have foretold—, that it differs from the others.

It is the legend of the _**Heat Haze**_, or "_**Kagerou**_," that can only be seen in the most peculiar moments, moments that no one would have ever expected to happened. Maybe, it was brought upon by the victims themselves, or maybe the Kagerou, or maybe, in the rarest situations, both of them. No one would ever be able to tell what was wrong, why it happened, or what the motive behind all these was. What makes it unique, however, is not the cause or effect of it.

It's the fact that it's similar to a game of beating yourself to win against you.

* * *

_"There was once a mad man, who fell deeply in love with a sane woman. The woman, who was too sane for the man, rejected the man continuously as he courted her in unsightly ways. However, as time passed by, the woman grew fonder and closer to the man, and accepted his proposal._

_No one approved of their relationship. Of course it was to be expected, as the man was a low, ugly, dirty and shady insane man, and the woman was bestowed with a high status at birth, and was a beautiful, kind, clean and sane woman. It was simply not acceptable. People, especially the family and friends of the woman, did their best to separate the two, but failed greatly._

_As their love, which was strong yet different, progressed, they have soon decided to wed and spend eternity forever. No one was invited to their wedding, and no one attended. It was just them, the priest, the chapel, and the flowers and doves around them. After their marriage, they fled from home, and lived elsewhere, away from the scrutinizing eyes of the masses._

_They lived as normal as they could, loving each other whole heartedly as they did. Days and months have passed after their marriage, and the man already had a stable job as a farmer, and worked overnight. The woman was pregnant with their first child, and a normal housewife. One summer day, the woman, cooking breakfast and waiting for her husband, heard a voice from behind._

"_**I hate you."**_

_She stopped cooking for a while, and turned around to face the person. Eyes widened as she realized this person seemed highly familiar. Everything about him seemed familiar, except for the menacing eyes he possessed. __**"I love you."**__ He said the next, confusing her. An insane smirk crawled its way on his face and he raised his fingers and snapped them, and suddenly, her food started burning and started a fire. It was then when it struck her._

_This man looked like her husband._

_When the man came home that morning, he expected good food and a warm smile to welcome him. He didn't ever expect the redness staining his burnt wooden house, near to ashes, and the body of his pregnant wife, just near the entrance of their house, all covered in scars and blood. Insanity crawled up on him once again, and he turned into a wreck after wards, choking at the sight and smell, and lost consciousness, not before seeing her smile, and the figure of a woman who looked similar to his wife save for the eyes, and was staring blankly as she held a lycoris flower._

_When the man came to, it was early morning. He looked around him and saw that his wife was asleep beside him, and it looked exactly the same as he last saw it—yesterday. The image of his wife, all bloody and torn up came into mind, and he stopped himself from standing abruptly. He snuggled his wife close, afraid it would happen like what he saw, and afraid of the insanity that was threatening to consume him once again. _

_That same morning, the woman started breathing harshly. The man stood upright, and helped his wife by giving water and herbal medicine. However, it just got worse as she started coughing blood, and clutching her chest. He stood up and opened their small wooden and leafy window, and at that same time, a spear, with a lycoris flower attached, flew in and pierced the woman straight in the neck and she shrieked. She fell down the bed, head pale and eyes rolling back as more blood escaped through the neck. He fell to his knees, insanity once again crawling up on his skin, and let out a pained and saddened shriek. Tears escaped his eyes, and clouded his vision. He saw two people, one who looked like him, and was laughing insanely, and another, the same woman from the previous incident, and was staring blankly once again and holding a lycoris flower as well._

_It happened over and over again. He would repeat the day—he realized that it was the same day, all the time—over and over again, seeing his wife die in front of him, and see the two people over and over again. _

_It was in a dream of his, where he found the way to stop it. The man was surrounded by darkness, but images of his wife's bloody and lifeless figures were placed in certain circles, and only one circle remains. _

_**"It's my last chance to save her," **__he told himself, __**"But how?"**_

_He looked at the pictures of his wife, stomach churning at the memories of her lifeless body over and over again, being killed in the most peculiar ways. The solution struck him hard, and he, even though scared for it, was determined._

_One summer day, the man came home early while his wife was cooking. He hugged her from behind, and whispered in her ear, _

_**"I love you."**_

_The woman, suddenly feeling a surge of nostalgia, stayed silent. This happened before, she knew it. It happened in the far past, but it seemed more than that, and she can't explain it. _

_It was then she left her food burning, and a fire erupted. The man carried her, and brought her out of the burning house in time to keep her safe. He was, however, stuck inside as the fire consumed the house. The woman cried as she fell to her knees, and he saw the woman who looked like his wife stand behind her, showing a small smirk as tears formed and threatened to fall. Behind them was the man who looked like him, who fell to his knees as well, a horrified expression on his face and a lycoris flower in front of him. The man laughed as the flames consumed him. **"Serves you right!" **He laughed out insanely._

_And that ends that summer day, with both heat hazes in turmoil."_

* * *

The most basic definition for a heat haze would be that it's an obscuration of the atmosphere in hot weather; a shimmering in the air close to the ground. However, there is a hidden meaning to it. A different meaning to heat haze, that wouldn't have made so much difference if it weren't for the legend…if they haven't experienced those sufferings…hardships…the legend.

Heat haze…their _other_ selves. Their**_ true_ **selves...

* * *

So...come at me bro? Loljk.

Hello there, and how are you all? Akahama Nera is back, and not exactly running. I guess I have to apologize for that drama I caused...but I'm not sorry for giving out that letter to all. I did get some mean PMs but who cares. I've had worse during the time I left. I've been hated on, accused of something I didn't do, and given more death threats while I'm at it in tumblr (all of the stuff I said happened in tumblr). Meanwhile, I deleted those blogs, made more, and still roleplayed. I'm planning to bring back my original Tsuna (I've already brought back Hibari and Fran, but differently this time), and roleplaying some more. Bad bad me /shot.

Pushing all those aside, I've changed somewhat, thus affecting my writing (somehow it's darker now...ish). Did I tell anyone **_I wrote on muse, not brain_**? No, well now I am.

**Blood Stained Shards of the Sky, Colourful Skies Academy, New Perspective: Summer and Winter, and Read Between the Lines will be updated when I get my muses back. **

Do not pressure me to update or else the more I won't.

I've received PMs concerning my website? Those who knew the "reyna-ng-ulap", that blog was deleted since it was a sideblog (I do not want to explain or it'd take time...and maybe I'll get sidetracked in the middle OTL). I made a new one, but I didn't update any of them, since my story muses would not cooperate with me and just cried at me to make more roleplay blogs /facepalm.

It's also my new personal C: I am not giving the link unless I want to.

_Now, on the occasion I decide to not update said stories here anymore (because bad memories)_, I will make a separate blog for each story. I may or may not put a password. If I do make the blogs, these are what you have to take note of:

-the review corner would be in the form of the askbox, or chatbox (? idk)

-if I make blogs, I will remove the stories here unless I have a reason not to

-(if ever) no one gives out the passwords without my permission.

And that's all C; So then, please read and review!

xx

9. 24. 12


	2. Inizio: Arancione

**Inizio:_ Arancione_**

* * *

Bright, confident, orange eyes met with equally bright, but shy, caramel eyes in the darkness, only seeing the eyes their connected with. They couldn't see the other's body, hair, or even feel or hear their breathing.

They can only see each other's eyes.

Silence was as loud as day between and around them, and none tried to break it. One was clearly unfazed by these happenings, as if they've expected this, and the other, however, was on the verge of losing their control over their shaking legs, threatening to buckle under their weight.

The owner of the orange eyes blinked their eyes, and opened its mouth, which was unseen by the other, to speak. "Tsunayoshi." He said. His voice was similar to the other—to Tsunayoshi's—…feminine in its own way, but his had a manlier edge to it, being more confident with his tone and a hidden amusement laced within his voice.

"T-Tsuna." The one with brown eyes said. "I-I don't want to bother you with such a long name on our first meeting." His voice was more feminine, barely having any manly edge to it, and certainly no confidence. Shyness was more evident than they both thought, and the stuttering added to the theory given.

A chuckle was heard, and a small light started to sprout from under the one with orange eyes' feet. A small, orange flame erupted from below him, and it soon grew larger and larger, soon taking him whole within the fire. He was unfazed, and was perfectly fine, if the smirk plastered on his now evident face as orange eyes looked at Tsuna's shocked expression. His chuckle increased in volume.

"How Amusing." He said. "Did you really think that I would burn? Have more faith in me, Tsunayoshi." He pointed his finger at Tsuna, and, like what had happened to him, a small flame sprouted from beneath Tsuna's feet, and soon grew larger and larger, taking him as a whole. His flame, however, was quite smaller than the other one, and darker in colour.

It was then Tsuna, who can now see clearly, asses the man in front of him. He had the same gravity-defying chocolate hair he did, but it was slightly longer than his, and the same figure and clothes, only that he was slightly taller. They looked exactly alike, save for the orange eyes he possessed, and the large tattoo on his lower left cheek, which looked akin to grape vines, but was orange in colour. As he noticed from before, he almost had the same voice as he did as well. His eyes wandered all around him, wondering about this person in front of him, who looked and sounded almost like him.

"Natsuyoshi." Tsuna shook out of his stupor and looked at him. "Or you can call me Natsu." A smirk crawled its way up on Natsu's face, and Tsuna couldn't help but be mesmerized at how breath-taking it looked. Tsuna decided to call him Natsuyoshi either way, to be fair. "Do you know me, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shook his head. Natsu turned his amused smirk to a small smile. It contained nothing malicious, and instead, was filled with fondness. His eyes, however, no longer held amusement, but minimal sadness and a twinge of anger in it. "Would you like to change?" He asked. "Would you want to be accepted for who you are? Be someone who isn't considered a failure?"

Immediately, bright caramel eyes widened and turned a hue darker as he lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes_. 'What would this person know?' _He thought. _'No, more importantly, how did he know?'_ He clenched his fists and brought it to his sides, not noticing that his orange flame was slowly getting darker. "And wouldn't you?" He said blankly, but it sounded more like he spat it out like venom, denial laced in it.

Natsu stared at him, completely unfazed at the sudden change of personality, but suddenly his eyes turned melancholic. "I would." He answered honestly, but venom was laced in it too. "But I can't. I can't change unless you change, or else we'll both be at risk of dying." He said a bit hurriedly.

"Dying?" This got Tsuna's attention. The clues Natsu were giving were confusing, not to mention weird. "W-Why would you die? A-and me?" Tsuna was back to normal, as if he didn't have a major personality change just now.

Orange eyes softened now, and he smiled. "Answer my question, Tsunayoshi. Would you like to change? Would you want to be accepted for who you are? Be someone who isn't considered a failure?" Natsu said seriously, but the soft feel in his eyes mellowed Tsuna a bit, and prevented him from having another sudden change.

The brunet nodded, and his flame brightened up as well. Natsu nodded back, his flame getting brighter and brighter too. "Tsunayoshi," he began, "Do you know me?" His eyes were no longer as soft, and instead, were mixed with confidence and slight amusement in them.

"I…" Tsuna doesn't know what to answer. He looked up at him again, and looked deep within those orange eyes that mirrored his face, and his soul. His inner self was showing through his eyes, and he knew nothing about it. "I…don't know." He admitted, looking away shyly. "B-but, you do l-look familiar. Wait it's not that…you f-feel familiar. L-like I've met you before." He looked back at him, a strange determination in his eyes.

A smirk crawled up Natsu's features, highly amused and proud_. 'You're getting there, Tsuna.' _He thought. _'I need you to get this question correct this early, or else I'll risk both of us together.' _"Is that so?" A nod from the brunet and his smirk turned into a small smile. "How do I feel then?"

"Warm…" Tsuna mumbled, but he heard it. "Warm…and open. Like, I feel that I-I can tell you everything, and n-not be afraid of what happens n-next. I t-trust you." He stuttered, feeling less and less confident in his wordings, but Natsu was sure, that Tsuna meant all of what he was saying. Tsuna's flame grew brighter even as he stuttered, and that was good. "L-like…a brother. A brother I-I never had."

Tsuna looked at his feet, feeling his cheeks redden at his own statement. It was embarrassing to say that to someone he's never known, or ever met before. Yet, he felt that Natsu would never ridicule him for it, or tease him about it.

That didn't stop him, however, from clenching his eyes shut and waiting for the snickers or even a slap to the face, but instead, his eyes shot open when he felt a cold hand on his mop of hair, and ruffle it softly and gently. He looked at Natsu, and was surprised to see a calm and gentle expression on his face.

"Heh." Natsu chuckled. "Did you really think I would scrutinize you for simply stating your opinions?" He smiled at the guilt on Tsuna's face, and ruffled his hair even more, earning a trademark squeak from him. "I'm not like that Tsunayoshi. I would never be like that to you, unless you want me to be. And I'm sure, that you don't want to be treated like that by me, or anyone to be general. So come on," He gently flicked his forehead, "give yourself a little faith."

Tsuna blinked, and rubbed his forehead. "'Yourself,' y-you say." He stuttered. "W-What do you mean? I should give more f-faith in myself, as in trust?"

Chuckling once more, Natsu retracted his hand and placed it on his side. "Something like that." He replied with a grin. Then, all of a sudden, his expression turned lightly serious, but a smile still plastered on. "You have to go back no, Tsunayoshi. I'll tell you more about me next time. But for now," he moved forward and embraced him, earning again, his squeak and a red face (which, if Natsu must admit, was quite amusing), "Wake up. I don't want to lose you so early."

Still in shock, Tsuna was pushed away and fell on his back with a shriek. "Hiiiee!" His back, however, did not hit anything, and instead, he kept on falling and falling into the abyss, until the sound of his alarm clock ringing penetrated his ears, and his eyes shot open.

He sat up, and examined his bedroom, and then his mother knocked on the door. "Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. "Are you awake?"

Tsuna didn't reply. He looked around, looking for something to say that what just happened wasn't a dream, and it was all real. He, however, found none. "…Yeah." He replied weakly. "I am."

A sigh of relief was heard and Nana replied, "I'll make breakfast now. Come down in a few minutes!" Tsuna nodded as his mom went down the stairs, slippers hitting the wooden floorboards.

'_Maybe it was just a dream.'_ He thought. '_A dream from my lonely mind.'_

What he failed to realize however, was that in his mind, his flame from before grew smaller, and he failed to hear a disappointed voice hanging in the air.

"_**It was too early after**** all."**_

* * *

**Soul Vrazy**: thanks for leaving a comment, first reviewer/comment-er! XD and sorry, but I don't quite understand...

**Sylvia-san**: hi and thanks! LOL wao i'm in your email /sparkle. XD Andddd I just made that up actually haha. It's kind of like that, but this one is based from Hatsune Miku's "Heat Haze Days." Quite Morbid (love it! :3), and confusing, but that's why I choose it. And thank you for the warm welcome XDD

**mangopudding**: thanks for commenting too! true self that's insane, if you're talking about the "legend." but for other people...yeah, i guess? OTL sorry I'm not yet deep into the plot and storyline, but yeah, true self=insane (mostly :D)

**Shiragiku-chaan**: safjsabvhjdbshv thank you for commenting and i hope to live up to it (i think omg how do i respond to this asvds)

**xRinyukix**: hi there and it's good to be back (i guess. not sure yet but thanks 8D) and here it is! (what does that mean btw whoops sorry mindblock orz). thank you again!

Hopefully this chapter isn't so weird. Wait it is nevermind-but take note of this chapter, since this helps EVERYTHING on Tsuna's part OwO. Please don't forget to review/comment! Thank you and love yoooou alllll 33

xx

9. 25. 12 (this is the date published btw lol forgot to say it last chapter haha)


End file.
